One Word
by Jesus Power
Summary: M for language. “Gomenasai…” He seemed to be saying that a lot. But what else could he do? He could only say that one word to her. For failing the one thing she asked him to do. “Gomenasai”


ONE WORD

"_Gomenasai…"_ He seemed to be saying that a lot. But what else could he do? He could only say that one word to her. For failing the one thing she asked him to do. _"Gomenasai"_

**Pairings:**

_~Naruto x Sakura (one-sided)_

_~Sakura x Sasuke (one-sided)_

**Disclaimer: _Naruto_ does not belong to me. I didn't make any money writing this. _Naruto_ belongs to Kishimoto. **_  
_

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

He shut his eyes tight as she entered his hospital room. He pretended to be asleep, but she saw through it. She yelled at him, cursing how he couldn't do a simple task. It was the one thing she asked of him, and he had failed. _"Gomen"_ he whispered. It seemed to be the only word that escaped his lips. He didn't even have his trademark smile. His eyes were reflections of his soul, letting the world see he was dying.

But she just yelled at him more. Because she never once considered how tough it was on the whiskered blond, no! She just thought about that- that- that prick! She loved him with all her heart, even when the bastard left them just to get more power. He couldn't see that he had friends here, could he? And the girl, well. She couldn't see a perfectly loyal man right in front of her.

She screamed at him until she was hoarse. Then she left the room, stomping and using a little bit of strength to slam the door shut. He whispered, _"Gomenasai"_ after her. He would never say any other word ever again.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

He had to turn down a sannins offer to train him. He just smiled a sad little smile and shook his head. _"Gomen"_ he mumbled, and then raced off to say the same thing to the pink haired kunouchi. (?)

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Whenever they passed in the streets, he nodded to her and whispered the same words. _"Gomenasai_" he knew she didn't care anymore, but he did. He wanted her to say it was okay, that it really wasn't his fault. Those words never came.

He wanted to scream to the heavens in frustration. He couldn't even do that. He was too scared to let his anger get the best of him and release the Kyuubi. That would be dangerous. And another reason to say the one word he mumbled to everyone. _"Gomen"_

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
_

_"Gomenasai"_ he murmured as he stood behind her. He didn't care anymore that she ignored him. He needed to say it. Needed to share his grief. He wasn't strong enough. Not yet. _"Gomenasai."_

She had never once tried to talk to him, train with him, or heal him after she found out that he had failed. She didn't care that he almost died. Nearly did, too. His heart fell apart, breaking into too many pieces to put back together. She hated him, and it was his entire fault. Even though he risked himself just to please her. And it still didn't work.

He just kept saying that one phrase, that one word. _"Gomenasai"_ he whispered it countless times, meaning it every time. He still loved her. He still cared.

The blond worked hard everyday, training his butt off so he could prove that he wasn't an idiot. He did it for her. His perfect angel. Yet she still didn't see.

Years later, _"Gomen"_ was still the only thing that would escape his mouth. He never once said anything else, and most often he would only say it to her. She needed to know. He had gotten stronger, and he needed to prove it.

______________________________________________________________________

He went after the bastard that left soon after. He left two notes; one for the Hokage, and one for her. She probably didn't know what it meant, but he was going to make sure he came back and explained. After all, he couldn't let his dream die just because of a little setback.

She thought he was crazy. Everyday, at least once a day, he would seek her out and tell her sorry. _"Gomenasai"_ was the only thing he had ever said for the past three years, and she still felt her heart die a little each time he said it. Because she still missed the boy who left, and held onto her disappointment in the blond. He promised. He promised her that he would bring the teme back.

But he lied. And now he was paying the price. And it wasn't a cheep one, either. She huffed in annoyance every time she saw the unusually quiet boy. He had grown, but he was smarter, stronger, and more silent. He still only said that one word that nearly broke her heart.

___________________________________________________________________-

When she read the note she knew at once what had happened. She didn't bother packing anything; she just ran out her door and forced her legs to move at blinding speeds. Again, she didn't make it in time. The boy who had told her that he loved her countlessly; the boy who had withdrawn into himself and only spoke one word; the boy that kept trying to keep his promise; the boy who died for her.

She sobbed over his body, trying to force her chakra into his cold body. It didn't work. There was blood everywhere, and she shook as she tried to save him. He just smiled at her and closed his eyes. The red chakra that was surrounding him faded away, and soon he took his last breath. He exhaled and she heard one more word escape his parted lips. _"Gomenasai."_

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

This time it was her turn. _"Gomenasai, Naruto…"_


End file.
